Where did Galinda come from?
by whippetphan
Summary: This is my version of Galinda's history it's based on the musical but some book elements might come in.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a story of where Galinda comes from starting with the birth of her mother, Falinda. It's also my first fanfiction so please point out any problems or grammatical errors you see. It might be a while until the next one is up as I had an outline when I first wrote it about two years ago but have now lost it.**

"The OZ Times"

Birth Announcements

_Ealinda and Dox of Gilikin are proud to announce the birth of their first daughter Falinda. She is a sixth-generation Gilikinese princess. Mother is doing fine and the christening is a week from Monday. The Gilikinese elite are invited._

Dox looked down at the beautiful baby in his hands; her blonde curls and blue eyes with pale skin; the quintessential Gilikinese girl. He looked over at his wife, as she directed the servants over decoration of the new nursery. Now with Falinda's birth, they could reap the riches so long denied them. Ealinda's parents had given them the castle while his father had given him a living. They could raise Falinda in the manner befitting one of the noble Gilikinese. She was, after all, twenty-second in line for the throne and appearances must be kept up.

"How many have responded to the christening?"

"53 yeses and three nos. Old Grotter, fortunately, said no. But he sent Falinda a Nanny Goat. You know how expensive they are. We have arrived, Dox. Lord Mally and that son of his also declined. Apparently they are traveling through Munchkinland. How vulgar."

* * *

"FA-LIN-DA!" 

Falinda cowered in the dark corner of her sparse room. What could her mother want? Although she was only six, she knew that her mother saw only financial possibilities in her. Ealinda had already begun searching for a suitable marriage partner: Percival, Blaser, Pico, and even Kilor, a mere duke. They were old men eager for a submissive young wife. Well, she wouldn't give in. Her mother would not dictate her life.

"Falinda! Oh, where is that silly girl, Ama Dutch?"

"I assure you, madam, I haven't the faintest. Perhaps she has run away again."

"Oh!" Her mother's shrill cry of pretended anguish echoed throughout the castle. "Dox—come find your daughter."

Oh, dear. Now she had gotten her beloved father in trouble. If only he could stand up to her mother. Why was he so weak? She should announce herself.

"Falinda! You stupid little piece of frippery! You're getting all dirty. Ama, get her to the baths. She must be clean for the Ozian delegation. Ugh! Those dir-ty corners. We must get a maid in here, now mustn't we?"

"Of course, madam," replied the long-suffering Ama Dutch. She was long used to the temperamental Ealinda. "Come along Falinda"

* * *

"I hate her"

"No, you don't. You love your mother."

"I most certainly do not. Father, did you see the dress she chose for me? It's hideous-all that pink…and sparkles! In Oz's name, sparkles!"

"You are a Gilikinese princess who has attained her majority. The dress is perfect for one of your station. Falinda, you are representing our noble house."

"Bah humbug…bah humbug."

"Be quiet girl, " snarled Ealinda. Over the years she had grown less accommodating of her daughter. Falinda was merely a bargaining chip in the quest to increase her prestige. "You need to impress Lord Mally. He is our host and could help us marry you to Percival. And remember, no talking to the Animals. Just because they were invited, doesn't mean we have to acknowledge them."

"The Royal Court of Gilikin presents Falinda, only child of Ealinda and Dox at her debut ball."

Falinda looked around. Fortunately no one seemed to be paying her any attention. Maybe she could sneak out and catch up with Teenywald and Phrank, the Lions who were spearheading the equality campaign. The three of them always had so much fun even as they worked on behalf of a very serious issue. It also bothered her mother immensely. But first she'd have to meet Lord Mally and apparently his son as well. Oh, well. Better get it over with.


End file.
